La Mort et les Winchester
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de la Mort lorsqu'elle pense aux Winchester?


**Bonjour une nouvelle fois! Cette fois, c'est un OS sur Death (que nous aimons tous! Ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, levez le doigt...) J'ai vu qu'il y avait peu de fics sur lui en français, donc j'essaye d'y remédier! Fic dédiée aussi à Med6410 qui m'a confié aimer ce personnage, donc ce ficlet est pour toi jeune fille (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La Mort existait depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, il lui semblait qu'elle dépassait l'âge de Dieu, son plus vieil ami et rival à ses temps perdus. Cette existence éternelle ne lui plaisait pas autant que ce que les humains pouvaient penser, car au delà de son pouvoir, l'être suprême pouvait aussi exprimer des sentiments. Ca le rendait légèrement plus humain, et ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour sa réputation, mais avoir des sentiments, quelle tâche parfois!

Avec un soupir las de la vie immortelle, la grande Faucheuse contempla l'âme d'un enfant monter au ciel, preuve qu'il n'avait commis aucun pêché. Une mort que l'une de ses faucheuses venait de provoquer. Le pauvre moustique venait de passer de vie à trépas à cause de l'eau. Il s'était noyé dans sa pisine, alors que ses parents jouaient à côté. La Mort parut presque triste pour les parents de la petite chose. Perdre quelqu'un était souvent difficile, dur, douloureux. Un reniflement plus tard, il retourna à ses affaires, marchant aux côtés des humains. Aucun ne le voyait, tous regardaient juste...la vie. Et quand l'une de ses faucheuses vint le trouver pour le prévenir qu'un chasseur venait d'entrer dans le coma, dans son monde, ses poils se hérissèrent. Sam. Sam Winchester, celui à qui il avait accepté d'enlever les souvenirs de l'Enfer. Il avait, généreusement, placé un mur dans la caboche du jeune homme pour lui éviter des souffrances éternelles. En remerciement, il s'était retrouvé entravé dans d'affreuses chaines, à la mercie de deux moustiques...et d'un ange mutant!

Enfin bon, il n'était pas si rancunier que ça, et l'idée d'aller récolter l'âme de Sam Winchester en personne lui était...douce. Oh, il serait gentil, il prendrait le temps de parler avec le moustique qu'il préférait, parce que concernant Dean, il le trouvait moins intéressant. Egoïste, arrogant, insolent avec ses ainés, mais il était courageux cela dit, voilà pourquoi la Mort ne le tuait pas tout de suite. Et puis il n'y aurait que ennui sans ces deux là, qui basculaient son petit univers parfait.

Alors il se dirigea vers l'esprit de Sam, nerveux, NERVEUX, à l'idée de pouvoir enfin parler librement avec le cadet des embêtements quotidiens nommés Winchester. Oui, il agissait comme un gamin de quelques milliards d'années, et ce constat le fit sourire. Il se sentait presque jeune de par son impatience à aller voir Sam, cet être si fragile et si complexe. Fan des frères Winchester, oh oui, sans doute, parce qu'ils lui permettaient de ne pas connaitre l'horrible routine que vivait ce pauvre Dieu coincé sur Terre...oh, en pensant de la Terre, il avait un léger petit creux. Dès que son histoire avec Sam serait fini, il irait faire un tour en bas en écoutant les suppliques de Dean pour ramener Sam, et le tout en dégustant les mets que l'ainé des chasseurs lui aurait préparé avant!

Et oui, la Mort connaissait ses idoles par coeur...sauf que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, la Fatalité ne s'en mêlerait pas cette fois! Non, cette fois ça serait un de fils de Dieu qui causerait des ennuis dans l'enchainement naturel des choses...les enfants de Dieu, tous des ratés! L'ange mutant, l'ange qui se tranformerait en un Dean très très mal joué, quoique...La Mort allait sérieusement devoir s'entretenir de ses affaires avec Dieu, oh ça oui! Mais après le repas et l'autographe avec Sam!

* * *

**C'était ma première expérience avec Death, donc tous les avis sont les bienvenus! Et puis oui, c'est un ficlet humoristique très mal fait!**

**Bonne journée (:**


End file.
